Wordgirl TOBECKY
by Gabriella OMG
Summary: Hi
1. Wordgirl Tobecky

"This is so beautiful" said the narrator in the verge of crying.

There was a young lady walking down the hall with her dad by her side. The groom was waiting nervously for her love to get to the alter.

"Hey" said Becky in a soft whisper tone.

"Hey" said Tobey in a equal tone

Becky, knowing him too well, suspected his nervousness. If was a similar feeling and insecurity when he proposed to her. It was kind of... cute in a way. "Your nervous, aren't you?" Becky said with a smirk "Your happy though, right?"

"I'm both nervous and happy. As long as we have each other everything will be fine."

"Yes I know" Becky answered. If someone would have told her a decade ago that she was going to marry her rival, she probably would have laughed, but now, she was living the reality of it. She totally didn't except her to end up with the guy which thought better of himself than anyone. Yet it was really happening.

Tobey and Becky stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Tobey lean in for a kiss when the Narrator spoke up.

"I know this is a special occasion and all and it's would be quite annoying for me to interrupt, but I think that the audience might be a bit confused about the whole situation since they don't know how it all started. So do you mind if I show a flashback?"

"Sure" Answered Tobey

"I'm sorry, but I can't take your answer since this is her show."

"Excuse me, but if I'm not mistaken, when you get married, you become one." Tobey said in an offensive tone. Becky just giggled, she didn't find annoying Tobey's way of speaking when he wanted something, anymore that is.

"Just let him have this one." Becky whispered to Tobey

"I heard that"

"Only because I'm in a good mood." Tobey told her

"Okay, now that we're settled, show the flashback please."

"Finally something we agree on." The Narrator said softy

FLASHBACK TO A FEW YEARS BACK

It started like a regular old episode we are all familiar with.

"It's Valentine's Day, the most perfect day for doing romantic gestures to your crushes and if your lucky end with a girlfriend." Then the scene changes to the Botsford house in the living room. Our plucky heroine was sitting on the table eating some breakfast with her family, when the door bell rang.

"Becky can you get the door please" her mom asked

"Sure" she answered as she got up from the table. As she got closer she imagined seeing Scoops there holding flowers and asking her out. But she opened the door, it was, her brother TJ?

"Hey guys I've got an announcement to make!"

"Hi TJ how was the sleepover at Johnson's?"

"It was ok. I asked my crush on a date!"

"WHAT!?" Sally exclaimed

Running downstairs, almost tripping, Becky's dad came into view. "Did she say yes?"

"Ooh yeah she said yes. Oh and Becky, there are some Valentines for you outside" TJ said not caring as he joined the table to eat breakfast.

Becky reaches for a chocolate box and a rose on top of it with a small card. The card read for Becky from your secret admirer

Becky was blushing. 'Who is this from' she thought

Becky goes inside with her gifts in hand. As she closes the door, she turnes the card to find that in the back of it have WG written on it. Becky got nervous. Some people called her WG instead of WordGirl for short, but did this mean that her secret identity was at sake? Had someone found out her identity? Or was it the reporter that already knew?

——

Special thanks to my older sister with user: SaraDaniela2004 who helped me with grammar, editing and making this story more exciting. If you want to read more, please comment your suggestions for this story as well as if your enjoying it. See you in the next one!


	2. Tobecky

Chapter #2

Becky's point of view

Ok Bob so, what does W G stand for it can mean anything for example waiting girl, it can mean wanted girl or or or!!!

Bob squeals and says you aren't making sense right now Becky

I know it's just that

TJ Becky time to go to sleep !

Narrator said in the bright side it can be a nice gesture

How would you know I said

While I was thinking about everything I heard a crumbling sound I turn on the lights and it was bob eating my chocolates

Ugh never mind

I fell asleep I think because I dreamed and W G was everywhere on my napkin on my plate on my caller I'd

On my clothes on my toothbrush

When I woke up it was the morning

Freaking out thinking that bob was kidnapped

When I was going to get up I almost slipped with a candy rapper, and bob was under my bed with chocolate all over and hiding under a Wordgirl blanket

And it suddenly hit me , was I dreaming or was it real that the locket had Wordgirls initials on it

Going over to the window I see a picture saying open the locket .

I almost fainted I had to find out who it was

I got ready for school, ate breakfast while TJ saying I'm going to ask Wordgirl out with a poem

I got of the bus and scoops nervously greeted me

I was worried but then I realized that scoops might've given me the locket

Before I said anything scoops said

Becky help ... said scoops in a high pitched voice

I want to ask Violet out

I was about the faint I was going to fall in the street when somebody grabbed my hand me hoping it was scoops

It was no other than Tobey

Suddenly I pulled my hand away and said umm Thanks Tobey I guess ...

When Violet passed my the sidewalk she said Hi Becky

Ooh Hi violet I said

Tobey left with a smerk

I told Violet everything including bob eating my chocolates

And at lunch I was going to tell scoops until scoops holding violets hand said we're going on a date

I almost chocked on my peas I grabbed my mango juice and said congratulations while trying to smile

I got home and to my surprise I had a voicemail on my Wordgirl phone with on unknown caller id

I listened to it

It said want to be my prom date said a familiar male voice but I didn't know who it was

I send a text saying who are you

A reply said I gave you all the gifts

Without thinking it twice I said ok I will be your prom date

The reply said ok meet you there

Ok I said

On Friday night I got ready I was about to walk to my school

When a carriage came strolling down someone inside said my lady

I hoped on with bob

I got to school

Ooh my gosh I forgot to locket at home that's when bob handed me the locket

Thanks bob

While scoops opened the door for meI was blushing

There where all my friends there I felt embarrassed when I was wearing the biggest and fluffiest dress there

They all screamed !!

SURPRISED !! I literally jumped

Happy sweet 16

When I remembered it was my birthday on Saturday

All my cousins where there bampy , Scoops Violet

My dad danced with me also bampy

Violet said who else are you going to dance with ?obviously not scoops right ?

She asked me

When I kind of cute boy was standing there and I said Hi

He was kinda shy but said hhappy birthday um Becky

I said wanna dance ?

He said sure a little more confident

He grabbed my hand a twirled me around the dance floor

While dancing with some romantic music

He was leaning in for a kiss when he twirled me carried me

Grabbed my face gave me a kiss

I said this is my first kiss

He said and I'm glad I'm your first kiss

We then played game who can find the birthday girl first the boy hid with me under a table

he grabbed my waist pulled me closer to him

And kissed me

Until I remembered about the locket and showed it to him

He said you brought that with you ?

He asked I was about to say (yeah why )

Until wait how do you know ?

I'm the one who gave it to you ...

What really what does WG stand for ?

Bampy finding us we came out of under the table .

The boy said open the locket

I open it when a key popped out

There was only Bampy and Violet and scoops and also bob

I got the key and he said open the closet

I opened it with the key

2 people were inside the closet

I couldn't believe my eyes ... and said DR. Boxlightner ?

I ran to DR. Boxlightner and hugged him

I turned to the lady in the closet um who are you I asked

She said we're your parents...

What ?

You're my birth parents?

Who are you I asked the boy

He said putting on glasses clearing his throat

He said well you know me as Theodore Tobey Mccalister the third but you can call me your first kiss ..

I gasped but you looked and sounded so different Tobey...

Ooh yeah my accent is very cool

Then I asked my WG on the locket ?

Ooh Tobey said 3 things

Warrior Girl

Wonderful Girl

And Wordgirl

But how did you know ?

Don't ask said Tobey

After I went home I told my parents everything

They were shocked

#1 there daughter is Wordgirl

#2 My birth parents where here

#3 I kissed Tobey

I went to sleep in my room after opening all the gifts I had gotten

If you want more chapters

Send me a text or right in the comments


	3. Lexicon

Chapter #3

Eww you kissed Tobey ?

TJ asked me in disgust :

Please becky like never share a drink with me, like ever again

Then Scoops and Violet were bothering me about my first kiss .

While bob just laughed at me about how annoyed I was.

Either way I got a lot of cool gifts but the best one I think was the one of Dr. two brains becoming DR. Boxlighter again, even though it was strange that Dr. Boxlighter was my birth dad and also that Tobey found out about that before I did .

Bampy, how do you think that Tobey got Dr. Two brains back to Dr.Boxlighter ?

I don't know kiddo, you might want to ask Tobey about that.

But how am I suppose to go to Tobey and ask him ...

Hey Tobey how did you get Dr.two brains back to Steven Boxlighter ?

You can say it like that

You hear that bob !!

Sounds like there's trouble at the museum it seems Tobey went on a rampage.

Como'n bob let's go

Bububb you aren't going to go fight with robots.

But mom...

I have defeated Tobey's robots for a very long time.

I have practice..

You know Becky's right she'll do just fine. ( My dad )

Fine Tim.. Becky you can go.

Thanks mom

Como'n huggy (Word up)

TJ: ewwwww I was going to ask Wordgirl out with a poem but I was actually going to ask Becky out.

In the museum Robots now!!

Said a British man with an male adult voice...

Hi I'm Wordgirl and this is my trusty Sidekick (Captain Huggy Face )

Prepare to be defeated !!!!

I'm sorry what's your name ..

It's xxxxxxxxxx (He said in a whispering tone )

Clearing my throat .

Prepare to be defeated

Theoreore McAllister the second.

Wait that means...

Yes I'm Tobey's dad

Oooh um Hi WORDGIRL

SAID A FAMILIAR VOICE

Hi Tobey

Well I guess you have met my dad.

Yep!!

Great I was wondering if you will like to come over for dinner tonight with your family at my place...

Mmh sure ...

Wait time ... 9:30 pm

Ok ... but hold it right there ?

Where did your dad go ?

I don't know, actually he's going home... see you later Wordgirl!!!

Hi Becky how did the whole robot thing go ?

Well actually it was Tobey's dad

Etc...

After the conversation Becky was getting ready for dinner at the Mccalisters..

A few hours later ...

Knock knock knock

Hi Mrs.McAllister

Hi Mrs.Botsford

Como'n in

We ate we talked

For an hour or two

Knock knock knock

Hi McAllister's Botsford's

I'm Steven boxlightner

Who ? (TJ said)

Becky's birth dad

Wait Becky's adopted????

You already know this TJ.

Hi Becky

Hi Steven

Look I'm just glad your okay and alive.

You can live with the Botsford's

Or with me and your mom and brother ..

Brother ?? I have another brother?

His name is Rex

Wait Kid math ?????

Yep that's me KID MATH we are siblings...

Who's older ? (TJ asked)

Becky is older.

Who is my birth mom ?

Knock knock Ding dong

Hi I'm Mrs. Boxlightner

Me and your dad had a rough backstory it started when your dad was missing... I didn't know exactly what to do and where your dad was, so I had to work,

I left you with a babysitter... And Lexicon was terrible no one had money not even me so I couldn't pay the babysitter, but luckily the babysitter took care of you for free until I could pay the money...

One day the babysitter had to go on a mission so I stayed home with the baby and that day I was tired and fell asleep...

When I opened my eyes the baby wasn't there, someone told me that Captain Huggy face kidnaped her... I was going to go after them but I can't drive a spaceship or pay someone to drive for me.

I was officially the worst mom ever (I lost my baby) after that I got a job I went back to my home planet found a man called Robert I gave birth to another baby which is REX !!

Then Robert my boyfriend..

Told me to become evil that it was fun to get revenge ,so I did, I became evil. ( It was fun at first but then it was horrible )

Rex left the planet to go on a field trip to earth (I agreed)

After that I broke up with my boyfriend... I got a friend, who can drive a spaceship (I became a supervillian after that.

I got an outfit a mask also a spaceship and a sidekick everything.

I went to other planets training people to be villains.

I hadn't heard from Rex in a while or my Daughter or my husband (Steven)

So I concluded that my children and Steven where both gone...

After that I went to earth as a villain I had to leave I didn't win there was a superhero there ...

I went back to Lexicon and realized that evil doesn't always win (The right things wins )

I became a regular person but then I realized that the superhero who defeated me on earth, helped and protected her planet so why can't I become a superhero and save my planet or any other planets too ?

I officially became a superhero I saved a lot of planets from asteroids and supervilians...

One day a robot spaceship landed on Lexicon...

It was a young man called (Tobey)

I greeted him he told me about Becky showed me a pictured I almost cried (I said that's my daughter)

He was happy because he was looking for me and needed my help ...

Tobey said : I need the Lexicon cure book. (Why I asked)

Is there a recipe to turn villains back to people?

Yeah why, is Becky a supervilian ?

No she is a superhero, but her friend Dr. boxlightner is a villain called Dr. two brains ...

Wait Dr. Steven boxlightner ?

That's Becky's dad !!!

What really ?

Ok here's the cure book...

But is was in Lexicon language...

So I read it to Tobey...

It was a juice recipe we made it..

Last ingredient (Love) ??????

#1 hug the person drinking it a loved one

#2 a kiss

#3 greet them

Only do 1 or it may not work ...

Ok let's go to Steven. Wait where is Steven ?

In earth ooh ok let's go ...

If you want to read more write in the comments.


End file.
